Young Enchantment
by Belladonna-Veilsin
Summary: Merlin and Arthur meet as much younger children, when Uther decides to stick Merlin to Arthur in order to "humanize" his behavior. This results in them growing up together, and becoming much closer than either would have believed.


**Also called, "_The Quiet River Runs Deep_" but that sounded too Zen. Summary: Merlin and Arthur meet as much younger children, when Uther decides to stick Merlin to Arthur in order to "humanize" his behavior. This results in them growing up together, and becoming much closer than either would have believed.**

(-)

"Merlin!" Arthur called. He was waiting for Merlin to catch up to him and reach his room. Silly servant boy couldn't keep up with Arthur, so Arthur had elected to leave him behind. Merlin appeared at the door, coming inside and closing it behind him. He didn't look at Arthur more than he could help, and he wanted nothing more than to be away from the young prince. "It's bad enough that I'm being punished for my behavior by being saddled with you, but you manage to make it worse by being a horrible servant!"

Merlin didn't say anything. "What's wrong with you? Don't you talk?" Arthur asked, getting more annoyed.

Still no reply. "Great, not only are you useless, you're dumb too. Did your mother drop you on your head? Stupid cow, I bet she did." Arthur sneered, and that got him a response. Merlin looked up at him, clearly angry, and he slapped Arthur.

Arthur blinked. The boy had hit him. No one but his father was allowed to discipline him! "You hit me."

"You deserved it. Don't talk about my mother." Merlin said firmly, and his eyes were very serious.

Arthur decided that Merlin might make an interesting target after all. "What a girl. Slapping, honestly."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a prat?" Merlin asked, folding his arms. The verbal abuse really seemed to open him up.

Eyebrows raised, Arthur replied, "No. Has anyone ever told you that you missed your calling as the village idiot?"

"Better than being a royal brat." Merlin shot back.

Now Arthur was angry. He gripped Merlin's wrist and twisted it. "Say that again."

"You're a brat, and you know it!" Merlin insisted.

"That's not what you said." Arthur insisted.

"Well, you are the prince, and you are a brat." Merlin elaborated, and Arthur gripped tighter, but Merlin didn't cry out.

"You're just a servant. You aren't allowed to say things like that to me."

"You don't like being made fun of for being royal, but you'll pull rank? You're thicker than I guessed." Merlin said. Arthur gave his wrist a final twist and let go. Merlin took his hand back, cradling it close to his chest, and his eyes started to leak tears, against his will. He didn't cry, precisely, he just had tears flowing from his eyes. There was no sobbing or whines, just quiet pain and erratic breathing.

It hurt Arthur to watch. Those too-blue eyes made hazy through the tears, and Merlin never made a sound. But he couldn't apologize. That would make him look weak, and he wanted Merlin to think he didn't care. But as more tears streamed down Merlin's face onto his shirt and wrist, he felt more and more guilty. "Look, you twit, let's take you to Gaius. He's good with wounds and things."

When he reached out to take Merlin's good hand, Merlin flinched. "Don't touch me. Why do you care? You did it."

"Don't be stupid, I don't care. Except a wounded servant can't serve very well, and since you already can't serve very well, you'd be even more useless. Come on." Arthur insisted, not letting Merlin's hand escape his grasp. He pulled Merlin up and led him to Gaius, the court physician.

"Hello, Merlin." Gauis said. "I had heard you were enlisted to be Arthur's servant. What happened to your wrist?"

"I hurt it carrying some stuff." Merlin said, not looking at Arthur.

"You know Gaius?" Arthur asked.

"He's my guardian while I'm here. Mother sent me here to be his apprentice, but your father found me before I really got started." Merlin explained.

"Prince Arthur, I can see to his wrist, and I'll send him back to your room once he's treated, okay?" Gaius asked the 12 year old.

"I suppose." Arthur said, seeming reluctant. But Gaius nodded in acceptance and he had little choice but to leave.

"So you and Arthur already had your first scuffle." Gaius noted.

"Yeah." Merlin admitted quietly.

"He didn't seem to be terribly gentle."

"He wasn't." Merlin agreed.

"Come on, let's wrap your wrist." Gaius said, pulling out a length of cloth. He started to wrap Merlin's wrist, then he paused. "You didn't accidentally use magic during your fight, did you?"

Merlin smiled. "No. I controlled it really well." He sounded so proud that Gauis couldn't help but smile at him.

"That's good, Merlin. It wouldn't do to have you setting the prince's chamber on fire."

"Speaking of chambers, where am I staying?" Merlin wondered.

"Well, I had planned for you to stay here, but now that you're Arthur's servant, he may want you closer to his room." Gauis said. "You'll have to ask him if he wants you nearby." He tied off the end of the bandage and added, "You can go ask him now. Don't do too much work with that wrist." Merlin started to leave. "And don't let him push you around too much. I'll back you up."

Merlin smiled at Gaius and waved before the door closed behind him. He made his way back to Arthur's room without much trouble. "Did you tell Gaius?" was the first thing Arthur asked when Merlin arrived. He looked guilty.

"He knew." Merlin said.

"He'll tell my father." Arthur frowned.

"Maybe, but he seemed to almost expect it. Your father might too."

"Expect it?"

"Well, you're a bullying prat. Your father probably put me with you because he could tell I was an easy target but a hard mark."

"You still can't say those things to me." Arthur pointed out.

"And yet I am. Strange." Merlin said casually.

"You're a terrible servant."

"You're a terrible person." Merlin countered.

Arthur frowned fiercely at Merlin. "I should have you put in the stocks."

"Oh, because _that_ will make you the better man, I'm sure." Merlin drawled.

"What do you mean?"

"A real man doesn't need to stoop to such low tactics in order to win people over. They're just drawn to him naturally."

"People like me." Arthur protested.

"Do they?" Merlin asked, looking skeptical.

Arthur looked hurt and confused. "You're meaner than I am, Merlin." he said quietly.

"Fire with fire, my friend." Merlin said by way of excuse.

That made Arthur look at him strangely. "Friend?"

Merlin blushed. "I just meant it as a phrase."

"Oh."

"If you weren't such a prat, I'd consider being your friend." Merlin added.

That made Arthur sneer. "Why should I befriend my servant?"

"Do you have any other friends?" Merlin asked.

"The other noble children." Arthur said.

"So you tell them all your secrets and hopes and dreams?"

"No..."

"Then how good of friends can they be?"

"Shut up!" Arthur protested.

"I'd be your friend. You wouldn't have to worry about court politics, _because_ I'm a servant." Merlin pointed out.

"You could still tell someone." Arthur said.

"I won't." Merlin said seriously.

Frowning still, Arthur said, "I'd have to think about it. I can't just trust you."

"Obviously not. By the way, I was wondering if you wanted me near your room, or if I should just stay with Gaius."

Arthur considered that. "There's a servant's quarters in that door over there." he said, pointing to a door off of his room. "You can stay there."

"I'll go get my things from Gaius's chambers, then." Merlin said, and he smiled at Arthur before he left.

Arthur sat down at his table, a little impressed with himself. He had just negotiated a possible friend. Maybe this wouldn't turn out so bad after all.

(-)

**Short chapter, mostly conflict. Hopefully some fluff coming your way.**


End file.
